A Cinderella Story
by Colossal Titan's Hoe
Summary: Summary inside. All Human. Inspired by A Cinderella Story with Hillary Duff in it. You'll laugh, cry, and so much more. Trust me, I cried while writing part of chapter 1. R&R. Some Fang OOC. Iggy/OC FAX Nazzy Sangel Sam and Angel
1. Introduction

**Hey! Okay, so, I started doing the first chappie of this, but then I thought I get you to really want to keep reading. It's one of those intros where it starts at a part way later in the movie/ show/ story and then the narrator stops it and says that they were getting way ahead of themselves... yada yada yada. Yeah, that's what this Intro is. I'll have the first chapter up ASAP, but until then, you'll have to wait. Also, if you haven't read my FanFic The Tale Of Three Birdies, do so now.  
Disclaimer: I di not own the flock, the Flyboys, the Erasers, the whitecoats, Dr. Martinez, ext. I do own Jab.**

Intro to My Fairy Tale

**Jab's narration.**

I screamed at Iggy for about the thousandth time since they loaded my into the ambulance. He was smiling, but I could tell he was nervous. I mean, what 18-year-old guy _wouldn't _be nervous in his positon.

"I swear to God, Iggy, if you ever do this to me again, I will kill you!" I screamed just before another contraction hit. I screamed bloody murder, quite literally. I'd been threatening Iggy the entire ride to the hospital, no matter howmuch I loved him.

"You're doing great, Jabby," Nudge said next to me. She had one hand and Iggy had the other.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one pushing a person out of your va-jay-jay!" I screamed.

"Okay, Ms. Mercy. I'm going to need you to breathe. You're only a couple inches short of 10," the parametic said. I nodded and took deep breath.

"And call me Mrs. Fraiser, please. I'm engaged," I said, smiling at Iggy. He smiled back. Just then another contraction hit. I screamed.

"God, is it too late for the morphine?" I asked. The parametic chuckled.

"Afaid so. You just need one more inch," he said.

Wait, wait, wait! I'm getting way ahead of myself. Sorry 'bout that. First off my name's Jabrielle Mercy, Jab for short. I'm also known as Diner Girl, for reasons obvious. My daddy owned a diner and then it was supposedly given to the bitch named Cruella when he died, no lie. She's also my step mom and I hate her. She has 2 step daughters that are just as evil and spoiled as she was. My only real family was at the diner, Fang, my twin brother, Nudge, my best friend since birth, Angel, my survivalist for high school, and basically the entire rest of the staff. I was a waitress. At least work was somewhat fun. We wore rollerskates and the people that come are usually pretty nice to talk to. But the one person I really wish would come, never does.

The thing is I've been in love with this boy, Iggy Fraiser, since... well, forever. I don't think he's ever noticed me, though. He's too busy with being popular and with football and with dealing with his bitchy sister, Tess. I, personally, hate her, beacause of her declining my cheerleading tryout. I put it on YouTube, telling people to give it a thumbs up if they think I should have made the team. I got over 5,000 thumbs ups! I also got some very *cough* flattering comments that I'd rather not talk about. But the point is that I was amazing and she didn't approve. She probably didn't want me ruining her rep. Peeshaw. Typical.

Anyways, I've been in love and he's never actually seen my face before. But then one day, his friends bring him and, well, that all changes. I also noticed some drool from Iggy's friend, Gazzy, toward my friend, Nudge, who is like a sister to me. Then their's Max and Fang- Yeah, I'm just going to stop talking now. Hehe. *Blush*. Damnit! Okay, so, before I embarrass myself any further, I'm going to move on with my story, from the beginning.

_Rewind._

Okay, that's good.

_Keep rewinding._

I said stop dumbass.

_Keeps on rewinding._

Stop! _Kicks screen. Rewinding pauses on mer in a diaper when she was an infant._ Aww, wasn't I cute? Now onto the real beginning.

_Fast fowards to the day before Jab's 18th birthday._

Enjoy. *Wink*

**Okay, so, I know you guys are thinking 'WTF? What is this? Who the hell is Jab?' Well, I told you to read The Tale Of Three Birdies before you read this. Don't say I didn't warn you. 'Kay, so, this will leave you thinking also that gave it away, but you don't know that. You have to read to find out. Lovies! **

**Love,  
Jabrielle Mercy XD **


	2. Diner Girl

**Okay, so, I was watching A Cinderella Story and had a great idea for a FanFic. I wasn't sure if I should do Maximum Ride, Twilight, or Vampire Academy. I crossed off VA, cause Rose would never do what's in this story. I could sorta imagine it with Bella and Edward, but thought better of it. So this is Maximum Ride. But this also includes Jab, who is from my story The Tale Of Three Birdies. If you haven't read that, do so now. 'Kay, so, Jab, Fang, and Nudge (all 17 years old) work at a diner, Fang and Jab's father's old diner before he died in an accident and it was given to his horrible wife, Cruella (hehe). She forced the twins to work. Nudge joined purposefully, so she could be with her friends, seeing as they have to spend most of their time with the staff in the diner. The staff is their second family, seeing as their family they have contact with is a horrible step-mother and her 2 daughters who are just as horrible. Then, one day, they meet some customers that automatically catch their intrest, Iggy, Max, and Gazzy (all age 17). What will happen between them? Read to find out. BTW, Iggy's not blind.  
Disclaimer: Maximum Ride isn't mine, nor am I hers. So I'm not James Patterson.**

Diner Girl

**Iggy POV**

I was at the diner with Gazzy, Max, and a few other people from school. Gaz, Max, and I have never been to this one. There were waitesses and waitors skating around with orders and trays of food, none of them loosing their balance. We waited for about a minute after sitting down before a waitress came up to our table. She was probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She was short, about 5 feet on the dot, with short curly black hair and a face that was beyond perfection. She was curvy, and her smile made her look like an innocent little angel.

"Hey, all. I'm Jab and I'll be your server today. Can I get y'all anything?" she asked. Oh, my God, that voice. That high alto voice, smooth and angelic with a bit of a southern accent.

"Diet iced tea," Tess said, not even looking up from her makeup mirror.

"Sprite, please," Max said.

"We have Pepsi products. Is Sierra Mist good?" she asked.

"Sure," Max said.

"Pepsi," Gazzy said.

"Mountain Dew," Josh said.

"Lemonade," Briona said.

"Root beer," Krishina said.

"Diet Pepsi," Guin said.

"Rasberry iced tea," I said.

"'Kay. BRB," she said. She turned around and skated behind the counter. I watched her the entire time. She poared our drinks, put them on 2 trays and ducked back under the entrance to behind the counter, which I beleive is supposed to go up to let people out. She ducked under it, though, the drinks perfectly balanced. She started to skate back to our table, singing to the song that was on in the diner, "Single" by Ne-Yo. But when she was at our table, about to stop, she was tripped by a foot. That foot just happened to be attached to Tess. Jab tumbled down, the drinks spilling all over her, one of the cups hitting her in the head.

"Ouch," she said, rubbing her head. Me, Gazzy, and Max shot up to help her.

"Gosh, are you okay?" Max said, lending her a hand so she could get up. She fell back down, though. She ground was covered with our drinks.

"I've been better," Jab said, getting up again and holding onto the booth. "Shit, my head hurts," she said.

"You okay, Jab?" a dark skinned girl asked. She was taller than Jab, but she was probably the same age as her. She put an arm around Jab, careful not to fall herself.

"Yeah, Nudge. I'm just soaked and I got hit in the head by a plastic cup. Not much harm done," Jab said. She turned to Tess and smirked. "That was the last of our diet iced tea," she said.

"Damn," Tess said.

"Come on, Jabby. Let's get you some clean clothes," Nudge said, glaring at Tess. They went to the back and she sat down on a chair back there, taking off her neon pink skates. A guy came up to her with some clothes. He was tall, about 6' 6", with the same raven black hair as Jab and the same color brown eyes. They looked a lot alike. They were probably brother and sister, maybe even twins. He took her hand and led her to the back. There was some yelling, a woman's voice, kind of rough.

"What do you mean a customer tripped you?" the woman's voice yelled.

"Exactly that. She tripped me, I fell, and their drinks I was carrying fell all over me," Jab said back.

"Well, you should have seen her foot out in the isle," the woman yelled back.

"Hey, hey, hey. Stop yelling at my baby," another woman voice came. This one was smoother, but not really all that femanine, either.

"Oh, go back to work, Estelle," the rough woman voice said.

"Make me," Estelle said. She had spunk, I'll give her back.

"E, don't get yourself fired over me, please," Jab said.

"Okay, baby. But if she keeps on yelling like this, I might need you to hold my ear rings," she said.

"'Kay, Estelle," Jab said. A woman, about 35, 40 years old, came out of the back of the diner. She had long brown hair and dark skin, simular to Nudge's.

I didn't hear the rest of the convorsation, but a couple minutes later, Jab came stomping out. She looked pissed.

"And where do you think you're going, young lady?" the woman with the rough voice asked, coming out after her.

"I'm leaving, no duh," she said, not turning around. "Ezzy, can I go to your house?" Estelle smiled and threw a key to her. "Thanks." Jab ran out the door, followed by Nudge and the black-haired guy. They threw their aprons on the floor on the way out.

"You all can't quit. I won't let you," the woman yelled after her.

"Back off, Cruella," Estelle said, getting in the woman's face.

"You, I have no problem with firing," Cruella said. The name fit her like a glove.

"You can't fire me, beacause I quit," Estelle said. "Wait for me, guys!"

"All four of you! Come back here right now!" she yelled after them. There was the slamming of car doors, an engine reving, and then tires squealing, peeling out of the parking lot. There were cheers from the waitors, waitresses, and from the kitchen. "Shut up!" Cruella yelled. They all did, but there were still huge grins on all of their faces.

Wow. That was epic! Jab has spunk, I'll tell you that.

**Jab POV**

I was at another day of work. I really don't think I could take it if it weren't for my family here. I was closer to them than I was to my real family, other than Fang, my twin brother. My step mom and sisters couldn't give a damn about what I feel, about what I think. My only place I could even remotely be comfy at was either my room, the diner when Cruella wasn't here, or Estelle's house. Not even school could give me sanctuary, seeing as my only friends there are Fang, Nudge, and Angel, and Angel was only a sophmore. Plus, my step sisters were always trying to make me feel bad. I guess Jade is kinda my friend, but she doesn't talk much.

"Hey, Jabby, can you get table 4 for me, please?" Nudge asked. I nodded and skated over to the table and looked around. There was a blond girl, about my age, with blue eyes putting on makeup. It was Tess, of course, the head cheerleader at school. Next to her was her brother, Iggy, his 2 besties, Max and Gazzy, then there was Tess's crew, Krishna, Guin, Josh, and Briona. I don't think anyone but Tess, Briona, and Guin even knew who I was, and they only knew me because I had tried out for the cheerleading squad last year. I, personally, though I was great, and so did Angel, Nudge, and Fang, but the head cheerleader's vote is the one that counts and she voted no. I let it pass, figuring I was just not good enough.

"Hey, all. I'm Jab and I'll be your server today. Can I get y'all anything?" I asked, keeping a smile plastered on my face.

"Diet iced tea," Tess said, not even looking up from her compact mirror.

"Sprite, please," Max said. She always seemed really nice.

"We have Pepsi products. Is Sierra Mist good?" I asked.

"Sure," she said. She had blondish brownish hair that flowed to mid back and had pink streaks in it. Her eyes were brown, not as dark as mine and Fang's.

"Pepsi," Gazzy said. He had blond hair and ice blue eyes. He wasn't related to Iggy and Tess, but he could pass it off.

"Mountain Dew," Josh said. He had dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Lemonade," Briona said. She was dark skinned, with deep brown hair that had blond highlights in it. Her eyes were black, making them look huge.

"Root beer," Krishna said. He was Indian, with tanned skin and brown eyes. His hair was cropped and black.

"Diet Pepsi," Guin said. She was blond with brown eyes.

"Rasberry iced tea," Iggy said. Okay, I'm going to be completely truthful with you. I didn't have a crush on him. I was in love with him! He had blond hair and blue eyes. I swear, him, Tess, Angel, and Gazzy could pass for siblings. But only Iggy and Tess were.

"'Kay. BRB," I said. I roller skated back behind the counter, ducking under like we always do instead of lifting it up. I got them their drinks, using the last of the diet iced tea, and started heading back. I started singing to the song on the radio, "Single" by Ne-Yo.

"Pretty mama if you single, single, you don't gotta be alone tonight. So while the DJ play this single, singe, just pretend that I'm your man tonight. See you don't got to be alone, I'll be your boyfriend. See you don't to be al- ahhh!" I screamed as I tripped over a foot. Tess's foot, to be more specific. I landed first, the drinks spilling all over me, and one of the hard plastic cups hitting my in the head. That shit hurt!

"Ouch," I said, rubbing my head and sitting up. Iggy, Gazzy, and Max got up and helped me.

"Oh gosh, are you okay?" Max asked, giving me a hand to haul myself up. I just fell back down to the floor.

"I've been better," I said, pushing my soaked curls out of my face. I tried getting up again, holding onto the booth for balance. "Shit, my head hurts." I could feel my pulse where the cup hit.

"You okay, Jab?" Nudge asked, coming up and wrapping an arm around my waist to hold me up, trying not to fall down herself and ignoring the fact that I was covered in soda.

"Yeah, Nudge. I'm just soaked and I got hit in the head by a plastic cup. Not much harm done," I said. I turned to Tess and smirked. "That was the last of our diet iced tea."

"Damn," she said.

"Come on, Jabby, let's get you some clean clothes," Nudge said, glaring at Tess. We walked away. "Dude, he likes you," she said once we were out of earshot.

"Who?" I asked.

"Iggy, stupid," she said.

"No, that's not all that possible," I said. Why the hell would he like me?

"Yes it is," Nudge said, sitting me down on a chair behind the counter. I took off my neon pink skates since they were soaked, inside and out. Nudge was talking to Fang. He nodded, went into the back, and came back with some clothes we keep for when we have situations like this, which isn't that often.

"Cruella wants you," he said, grabbing my hand and taking me to the back room of the diner. Cruella, our step mom, was in the back room. It was pretty empty, only me, Fang, and her in here, so I got dressed.

"What happened?" she asked. I knew she was concerned about the drink loss, not me.

"A customer tripped me and the drinks fell all over me," I said. She exploded, per typical Cruella.

"What do you mean a customer tripped me?" she yelled so loud that I just know the customers could hear.

"Exactly that. She tripped me, I fell, and their drinks I was carrying fell all over me," I yelled back. I swear, she pisses the hell out of me.

"Well, you should have seen her foot out in the isle," she yelled. _And you should stick her foot up your ass,_ I thought to myself. Estelle, my mother, so to say, burst into the room.

"Hey, hey, hey. Stop yelling my baby," she yelled at Cruella. She was the closest to me of my family here.

"Oh, go back to work, Estelle," Cruella said, shoeing Estelle with a wave of the hand, like she was a house fly or something.

"Make me," she said, stepping foward. I put a hand on her arm.

"E, don't get yourself fired over me, please," I begged. She sighed and nodded.

"Okay, baby. But if she keeps yelling at you like this, I might need you to hold my ear rings," she said. I smiled.

"'Kay, Estelle," I said. She kissed my cheek, glared at Cruella, and then left. The convorsation continued at a lower tone.

"Cruella, it wasn't my fault," I defended. Fang nodded.

"Yeah, she didn't see Tess's foot in the isle 'cause she put it there at the last second," he backed me up.

"But you were trained to keep your balance and you still fell," she said. I groaned.

"I was carring 2 trays of drinks. It's hard to stay balanced when you're balancing 8 drinks on two trays," I said.

"Well, it's still coming out of your next pay check," she said. I gasped.

"Why? What did I ever do?" I asked.

"You dropped the drinks, in case you don't remember," she said. I glared.

"There won't be a next pay check, Cruella," I said.

"What" she said.

"I'm quiting," I said, stomping out, grabbing my stuff on the way.

"Where exactly do you think you're going, young lady?" she asked.

"I'm leaving, no duh," I said, not even turning to face her. "Ezzy, can I go to your house?" She smiled and threw me her Tweety Bird key to her house. "Thanks." I ran out the door, followed by Nudge and Fang. Angel had stayed home, sick with the flu. I would have to call her and tell her we quit. She would quit in a heart beat.

"You can't quit. I won't let you," Cruella De Vil yelled after us. I rolled my eyes as we ran to our cars. Well, they ran to their cars. I had a motorcycle. It was my baby, basically. It was a sleek black Honda VFR.

"Back off, Cruella," I heard Estelle say.

"You, I have no problem firing," Cruella said.

"You can't fire me, because I quit," she said back. I could hear the smerk in her voice. "Wait for me, guys!" she yelled, running out the door.

"All four of you! Get back here right now!" Cruella yelled at us just as Estelle climbed into her Sadan. We reved our engines and zoomed out, our tires making a squealing sound as we exitedthe parking lot.

"Whooo-hooooo!" I yelled in victory.

"We're free!" Fang yelled.

"Finally," Estelle yelled. "I've worked for her for 3 years and not one compliment came my way. She truly is Cruella De Vil!" We all laughed.

"Can we stay with you for a while?" I asked her. She was riding along side of me.

"Sure. I have the kids' old bedrooms you can have, since they're in college now," she said.

"So, we have to go home to get our stuff, then," she yelled back. We rode home, or my old home, and got our stuff, stuffing everything, or clothes, our school stuff, and, most importantly, Daddy's old stuff. No way was I leaving it with the Satan reincarnate. We stuffed it into the Nudge, Fang, and Estelle's trunks. We swirved out and went to Estelle's house, now my house. I smiled as I entered, smelling the familiar arroma of Febreeze air freshener. I've known Estelle since the day I was born. She's always worked for my dad and knew him since before he even opened the diner.

"You're home early," Jim, Estelle's husband, said, coming down the steps. He was built and tall, with darker skin than her and eyes so dark brown, they were almost black. He was handsome, with no hair on his head. "Hey, guys," he said when he saw us.

"We quit!" Estelle exploded. He grinned and hugged her.

"Finally! What made you do it?" he said, spinning her around.

"She was yelling at my baby like she was a bad dog. I wasn't going too stand there and let her," she said.

"We're kinda moving out. Could we stay here?" I asked hopefully. I smiled.

"You guys are always welcome here," he said. I grinned and ran to him, hugging his waist.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yelled, jumping up and down. He laughed and hugging me back.

"No problem, Jab. You're already like a daughter to me," he said. "But I know that I could never take the place of your dad."

"No, but you're a close second," I said. He let go and turned to Estelle.

"You gave them your permition, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, on the way," she said. "No way my baby's living with that woman anymore." She hugged me tight.

"Okay, so, let's get things settled," he said. We quickly got our stuff in the house and put away.

"We can go room shopping tomorrow, okay?" Estelle said. Me and Fang nodded and went off to do our own thing. Fang went in his room to do whatever he was doing and Nudge and I went in my room to do whatever we would do.

"Okay, first thing's first. We have to call Angel," I said, taking out my cell phone. I held in 5, the speed dial forAngel's cell phone, and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" the stuffy voice came through.

"Hey, An. How are you feeling," I asked.

"I've been worse," she said.

"You're going to feel better after this," Nudge said. "Jabby, would you like to do the honor?"

"Let's both tell her," I said. "On three." I counted down to 3 on my fingers.

"We quit!" we yelled into the phone. There was silence.

"Am I being Punk'd?" she asked. We burst out laughing.

"No! We actually quit. So did Estelle and Fang," Nudge said.

"Oh, my God! Cangrats! I'ma call Cruella as soon as we hand up and quit, too," Angel said.

"This is so great! I don't have to work for Cruella De Vil any more, I'm living with Ezzy, I have you guys. What more could a girl want?" I said.

"Wait, you're living with Estelle now? Like, you moved out?" Angel asked.

"Well, yeah. I turn 18 freakin' tomorrow! If she comes for me tomorrow, 'cause she has an all day spa day in 20, I'll already be an adult! This is so great!" I exploded.

"Okay, I am _so _having a party for you next weekend," Angel said. She was pretty popular, the only popular person at school that would be friends with me. People don't want to be friends with the 'perfect kid'. Ha. If only they knew. I only get perfect grades. My life, on the other hand, yeah, not so perfect. Well, now it was.

"And guess what," Nudge said into the phone.

"Oh, God, what now?" Angel asked.

"I think that Iggy likes her!" she exploded.

"Wait, Iggy? Like, Iggy Fraiser? As in the head cheerleader's brother? This is too great!" Angel said.

"Yeah. I don't really think he's ever seen her before. He was at the diner with Tess, her friends, Max, and Gazzy. Jab was their server and you should have seen the way he looked at her. He was _so _checking her out! He was in a total daze," she said.

"You know, Nudge, I saw Gazzy giving you the googly eyes, too," I said.

"Really? OMG! OMF! Ahhh!" she exploded, falling back on the bed. What she felt toward Gazzy was the same that I felt toward Iggy. She was in fully blown love with him. But, like me, she was a geek, just lucky that we had Angel to keep us alive. The last couple days that she was out have been hell on earth. Jade is kind of gothica-emo, so she was picked on, too.

"Maybe Max likes Fang. I know he likes her," Angel said.

"I heard that!" Fang said through the wall.

"So, what? We all know you're in love with her just I am with Iggy and Nudge with Gazzy!" I yelled back.

"True, but still!" he yelled.

"Whatever, Fang," Nudge yelled. We were one big family, me, Fang, Nudge, Angel, Estelle, Jim, and somewhat Jade. Oh, did I mention that Estelle and Jim are Nudge's parents? Well, they are. We've been friend since birth, sisters almost. We were born a couple months apart, me first. Our parents had been great friends, but my mom died in labor after having me and Fang. Estelle had been pregnant with her 3 child, Nudge, and had her _ecaxtly_ 3 months after I was born. We were raised together. We went to each other's doctor's appointments, visited each other when we were sick, and when one of us hurt, both of us hurt. We were just so close. Daddy remarried Cruella when I was 10, thinking it was love. She cheated, and I knew, but I couldn't tell him that, couldn't break his heart. Then he died in a car accident 3 years ago, when he was coming to pick me up from the hospital when Nudge had broke her leg. I left a note in his cascet that I had snuck into his pants pocket. It explained everything, Cruella's cheating, how I hated her, how I'd miss him, how I was in love but never told him. It told him everything I'd never told him from the time I could speak. I had cried at his funeral and had to be held upright by Nudge and Fang, though they were crying, too. I sulked around school and the diner and the house for a month after his death, but I soon got over it, figuring he was still with me, in spirt. I hadn't known Angel then because she wasn't in high school then. But Nudge, Estelle, Jim, and their two older kids, Wanda and Vanessa, helped me and Fang out with coping. Estelle let me come home with her for dinner and I would stay in Nudge's room taking to her until it was time to go home. Did Cruella or her daughters, Lexy and Feigh, help us with out momentary depression? No, they didn't. They didn't even have a depression themselves. Over the past 3 years, we've been able to live without Daddy, remembering he was always there. I wondered every day if he read my letter. Then I would know he did. He always looked at my works, my art, my stories, all of it.

"Dudes, I need to quit. I'll call back when I'm done," Angel said, snapping me back into the present.

"'Kay. Call back right away," I said. She hung up and we laid back.

"Isn't this, like, the bestest day ever?" Nudge said, sighing. "You moved in with my family, The loves of our lives might like us back, we all quit that aweful job. Everything's perfect. Just perfect." We sighed in unison.

"What do you think Angel'll do for Fang and your birthday party?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Knowing Angel, it'll be big," I said. We laughed just as thhe phone wrand. The song playing with "Heaven Sent" by Keyshia Cole came on. Angel. I put it on speaker.

"Did you quit?" I asked.

"Of course I did! I feel so free!" she said.

"Yeah, se all had that same feeling when we peeled out of the parking lot and drove away. I yelled at the world!" I said, laughing. Angel and Nudge joined me.

"Okay, mom said I have to get off the phone now," she said. "I'll be better by Tuesday, two days tops, so see you guys at school."

"'Kay! Love ya," I said.

"Love you," Nuge said. "Get better."

"Love you guys, too. Pass it to Fang and Estelle," she said.

"Will do," we said and hung up. Angel and Nudge said they loved Fang easily because we were all brothers and sisters, no romance attached. We could say we love each other and not feel weird, even Fang. "Angel said 'Love you'!" I yelled to Fang's room.

"Ditto!" he yelled back.

"Hey, wanna start putting up your posters?" Nudge asked. I smiled and nodded. I knew she didn't mean getting chairs to get it up high. She ran downstairs and I got out my posters. She ran back in with 2 mini trampolines.

"Let's go!" I yelled, handing her a poster. We jumped around the room, puttinng up my posters of Paramore, Justin Bieber, Twilight, Lady GaGa, Black Eyed Peas, WWE, and-I'm not joking-Cars. I have a thing for that movie. I also have Ben Barnes, of who I think is dreamy in The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian and looks like Dimitri Belicov from Vampire Academy, my favorite book series tied with Twilight.

"Wow... I'm... pooped," I panted as we plopped on my bed.

"So... many... posters," Nudge said between breaths.

"Guys! Dinner in 15," Estelle yelled. "Spaghetti."

"Ugh. I don't feel like moving," I groaned, rolling over.

"I hear you," Nudge said. We laid there for 5 nimutes before getting up and going downstairs. The smell of maranara sauce engufed my nose and I practically floated to the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh, that smells good," I said. "AndAngel said love you."

"Well, next time you see her, tell her I said love you, too," she said. I walked into the living room and plopped down next to Nudge and Fang. They were watching Jerry Springer.

"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" we chanted, pumping our fists in the air. This was one of our favorite shows for no particular reason. It was just so funny that way people beat the crap out of each other over something so insignificant. So you cheated. So the kid's really yours. That's not really reason to beat the snot out of each other.

"Damn!" we exclaimed as this one chick bopped the other in the head.

"What'd I miss?" Jim asked, sitting in his chair.

"The blond chick hit the brunette in the head 'cause the guy cheated and they're fighting over which one he belonds to. Same old same old," I said.

"Guys, dinner's ready," Estelle called from the kitchen. We shot up, getting our food. We ate like any other family, talking and laughing and just having fun. This is why I love Estelle and her family. We were comfortable with them. When dinner was over, we said good night and went to our rooms to get reaady for bed. I changed into my PJs and clutched my necklace. It was a glod and silver half of a ying and yang charm. I think mines was ying. Fang had an identical one, but only the dot was silver and the rest was gold on his, instead of vise versa, like mine. Dad had given them to us when we were born. I clutched it when I needed strength, or if I wanted to talk to him, knowing he was listening. I kissed it and then realized I was still sticky from the drinks.

"Gross," I said, going into the bathroom and showering, then washing off my necklace. I went back out to see Estelle sitting on my bed.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she said, smiling at me. "Come on, sit down." I sat next to her.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You know the boy that helped you up today? The tall bold one?" she asked.

"Whick one? There was two tall blond guys," I said.

"The tallest," she said.

"Oh. Iggy. Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I know you really, really like him, and he likes you back. I can see that in both of you. Listen to me, though. My mama told me this when she noticed that I liked a boy. Girls are like apples. The best ones are on the top. Most boys don't want to climb to the top to get the ones at the top because they don't want to fall and get hurt, so they get the rotten ones on the ground that aren't as good, but easier. This makes the apples at the top think that there's womething wrong with them, when they're actually great. They just have to wait for that one boy that is brave enough to climb to the top of the tree and get them. Honey, you're one of those top apples, the ones no one comes and gets because they're too afraid of falling and getting hurt. So is Nudge. You two haven't even had a first kiss because you're just that good. Just wait for the boy that'll climb to the top, honey. It just may be Iggy," she said. She hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Thanks, mom," I said.

"No problem," she said. "And thank you."

"For what?"

"For calling me mom," she said, squeezingmy tighter. I kissed her cheek.

"Because that's what you are," I said.

"Do I have to have the sex talk with you to?" she asked and laughed.

"No, no, no. That won't be nessesary. Dad beat you to that when I was 13," I said. She chuckled and pulled back.

"Okay, then. Nighty night." She stood up and I laid down. She kissed my forehead and pulled the covers over me.

"Night. Love you," I said. She smiled and walked out. I fell to sleep fast, visiting Dad in my dream. He did this a lot, going into my dreams. At least, I think it's really him. I can't be sure.

**Iggy POV (at the diner right after Jab left)**

I turned back around when I was sure the cars were out of the parking lot.

"Ha. That's what Diner Girl gets. She dropped our drinks," Tess said. I scoffed.

"It was your fault. You're the one that tripped her," I said.

"So? Shouldn't she be like Spiderman or something and catch it?" she asked. She really was not the brightest mind.

"Tess, this is _reality_, which means no one has superpowers," Max said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever," Tess said, turning back to her makeup.

"Hello. Sorry for the inconvenience," a waitress said. She was about 25 with long brown hair pulled into a high pony tail. "I'm Flo and I'll be the repacement for Jab. Can I get you all something to drink?"

"Rasberry iced tea," I said.

"Mountain Dew," Josh said.

"Pepsi," Gazzy said.

"Lemonade," Briona said.

"Diet Pepsi," Guin said.

"Root beer," Krishna said.

"Sierra Mist," Max said.

"Water," Tess sighed.

"'Kay," Flo said, skating away. I turned to the others.

"Do you guys know Jab?" I asked Max and Gazzy.

"I've seen her hanging out with Angel Harp, but I didn't know her name. Her friend, Nudge, hangs with Angel a lot, too," Gazzy said.

"Wow. I didn't even know that she went to our school, yet she hangs out with one of the most popular sophmores in school. I wonder how I've never noticed her before," I mused.

"She's a brainy nerd, that's why," Tess cut in.

"Didn't look like it. How do you even know her?" I asked.

"She tried out for the squad last year. She didn't make it, though," Tess said with a smirk.

"Here ya are," Flo said, coming back to the table and handing us our drinks. "Do you know what you want?" she asked. We nodded and ordered. She nodded and skated back behing the counter. "Here ya go, Enzo. Another order," she said through the kitchen window.

"It seems like everyone's in a good mood because Jab quit. Almost like they're proud of her," I said.

"She was probably a horrible worker," Tess said.

"No. It's because the old owner of this place was her father. He died a couple years back. I remember seeing walking into the bathroom once and she was sitting on the sink hugging her chest crying. I thought I'd give her some privacy," Max said. "And that woman, Corella, was his wife. She took over the diner. But, word has it that her step mom and sisters are horrible to her and her twin brother, Fang."

"Oh, so that's who that was? Her twin brother?" I asked.

"Yeah. She was really broken when her dad died. So was Fang. But Nudge and Angel are, like, their family or something," Max said. " They never do anything without the other ones."

"Really? That's deep," I said. Just then my phone rang. "Wait a second, guys." I got up and walked to the back of the diner. The caller ID said Angel. "Hey, Angel. What's up?"

"Hey, Iggy. I just got some gossip from a little birdie **(hehe)** that you like Jabrielle Mercy. Is it true? Huh? Huh?" she presses.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"I told you, a little birdie," she said.

"Well, as long as you don't tell anyone, yes, it's true," I admitted.

"My lips are ceiled," she said. "I also called to invite you to a party."

"What's the occasion?"

"Jab's 18th birthday. It's tomorrow, but the party's next weekend, 'cause I'm still sick," she said.

"I'll be there. Should I tell the others?" I asked.

"Go ahead. The more the merrier," she said.

"Okay. Feel better," I said and hung up. When I came back, everyone looked at me.

"Who was that?" Gazzy asked.

"Angel. We're invited to a party next weekend," I said.

"What for?"

"Jab's birthday," I said.

"Cool. That means Nudge will be there," Gazz said.

"Wait. You like Nudge," Max accused.

"So? You like Fang," he said back.

"No I don't she said.

"Yes you do," he said.

"No I don't."

"Max, you seriously do," I said.

"Whatever. Just whatever," she said. "Fine. You got me. I like Fang. But Iggy likes Jab."

"No I don't." I said.

"Yes, you do," Gazzy said. They had me cornered. I sighed.

"Okay, yes, I do. There, you happy?" I said.

"No! You can not like Diner Girl. She's such a nerd," Tess said. "Think about what it will do my repulation. And to yours."

"I honestly don't care," I said. "All I care about is getting her." She scoffed and turned back to the makeup that she was _still_ doing. "Jeeze. You're going to sweat all that off."

"Whatever," she said.

"Here you are." Flo came back with our food. I was kind of out of it as I ate. I was trying to think of how I could aproach Jab. I mean, I haven't even known she exsisted until today, and then all of a sudden, I'm desparate to have her. It makes hardly any sense. For all I knew, she could have known me since kindergarden. I wouldn't know.

"Hey, guys. I'm going to SkateLand after we leave here. Anyone wanna come?" Max said. I shook my head.

"I'm good," I said.

"I'm going with," Gazzy said.

"Anyone else?" she asked. No answers. "Okay, then." Flo came back with the bill.

"Sorry about the price. Ever since Tarence died, Cruella's been raising the prices," she said and skated away. I picked up the check.

"Um, wow," I said.

"What?" Max asked. She looked at it. "What the hell?"

"How much?" Gazzy asked.

"$59.94," I said. We all threw in some money. When I was getting ready to leave, Flo stopped me.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked. I nodded, confused. She took me to the back of the diner where I can only assume Jab and Cruella had been. "You like Jab." It wasn't a question, but a statement. I nodded.

"Yeah," I said. "How'd you know?"

"I was in high school once, too. I remember how boys looked when they liked a girl. And I mean like, like a girl. Then there was the way my current husband had looked at me. Son, that's the way you were looking at Jabby," she said.

"Really? Oh, God. She probably knows by now," I said. She laughed.

"I don't really think so. This may surprise you, but she's never really had any boys ask her out or kiss her or anything. She's... sensitive, to say the least," Flo said. "But everyone at the diner love her and we don't want to see her hurt. I can see that you really like her, but don't hurt her. She's the little sister I never had and all I want is for her to be happy."

"I won't break her heart. I'm not even sure if she likes me back," I said. Flo smiled.

"Boy, you don't pay attention, do you?" she asked. "She's crazy for you. It was written all over her face."

"Really? Well, thank you. That helps. But there is still one problem. I have never really seen her until today. How do I go from not knowing she exsists to wanting to be with her?"

"Take it slow. Become her friend first. Are you friends with Angel?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, get to her through Angel."

"That's actually a great idea. Thanks, Flo," I said. She smiled and nodded.

"If you make Jab happy, then that'll be enough for me," she said and started to skate out. I walked out after her. On the way home, I was grinning like a fool. I actually had a chance to be with Jab. I just had to hang out with Angel, who alwayshangs out with Jab, and then I could get closer to Jab. The only question now was how to go from friends to more. I guess stuff would just play out.

I pulled into my drive way. Of course Tess's car was already there. She seemed to always speed home for no reason. Oh, well. When she gets pounds of tickets that she won't pay, that'll be her problem, not mine. I had something more important to worry about.

Jab.

**Okay, so, there you go. I would have had this up sooner, like at 7 or 8, but my vision was acting funny, it passed and then I had a brain attack a lot like what Max has. I started seeing little white spots through my left eye. It was scary. I took some Excedrin Migrane and then fell asleep when my mom came home. I woke up at, like 9 pm. So, sorry. My brain was just being retarded, that's all.  
Okay, what's you think? I know the Intro was really retarded, but I hope this was better. It's definately longer. So, until next chapter. Love you guys! ;D**

**Love,  
Jab/Aqua/Billi/Lemonisa/Sapphire (my alter egos)**


	3. Happy Birthday To Me

**Hey, people! So, like, I'm pretty sure you're wondering if I'm going to put the whole Princeton Chat thing like in the movie. The answer is yes. And, BTW, most of this will play out like in the movie. So, ON WITH THE HUMANIZED BIRD FREAKS!  
Disclaimer: If you think I am James Patterson, you havee problems. I am not a guy!**

Happy Birthday To Me

**Jab POV**

I woke up and grinned from ear to ear. I was 18 today and now there was nothing that Cruella could do to hurt me. I was officially an adult. I got up and started jumping on my bed, singing Happy Birthday to Me. Hey, I never said I'd _act_ like an adult. Nudge soon came in and joined me. We hugged each other, loving that we were sisters and best friends and so much more.

"Happy birthday, Jabby! I can't beleive you're finally able to be on your own. Lucky," she said. Estelle came in with a birthday cake.

"Happy birthday, Jab!" she said as Nudge and I plopped back down on the bed. "I made this last night while you were asleep. Confetti cake, your favorite."

"Thank you, Ezzy," I said.

"So, what do you want to do on your first day as an adult?" Estelle asked, sitting on the bed next to me and Nudge. My phone buzzed. I had a text.

_Happy birthday._

I hugged the phone to my chest. Meet love #2, prince434, a.k.a., Mr. Perfect. I have no idea who he is, only that he goes to my school. He doesn't know who I am, either. Neither of us will give up our identidy, what we look like, nothing. We met on this whole Princeton chat thing and text and email each other none stop. Never call, nope.

"Is that that Prince boy?" Nudge asked.

"Yup," I said, falling backwards on the bed. I text him back.

_Thanks. U remembered ^_^_

_Of course I did. I've had it marked on my calender 4 the past month._

_Awww. That's so sweet :)_

_So r you._

_You're getting gushy._

_Sorry :(_

_No, I liked it ;)_

_Really? _

_Yeah_

_Then how about u tell me who you r?_

_U first._

_Never mind._

_Lol_

_Man, how I would 3 to hear u laugh._

_Do u think we've ever met?_

_Idk. There are thousands of kids in our school._

_Cut it in half. I am so not a guy._

_It's still a lot._

_You'll have 2 work with much longer #s in Princeton._

_Touche. How about we make plans 2 meet?_

_Do explain._

_How about u meet me at the gazebo behind school at, say, 9 at the halloween ball?_

_Sounds good._

_C u there._

I got butterflies in my stomach. I was going to see him.

"Why the bubbly face?" Estelle asked me.

"I'm going to meet him." It was just barely a whisper.

"Oh, wow. About time. Where and when?"

"The gazebo behind the school on the night of the halloween ball," I said.

"That's great," she said.

"No, it's not. I don't have a costume and it's tomorrow!" I let out an exasperated sigh. "Things just get better and better."

"You do have one. Come on," Estelle said. She pulled me into her room. She went into her huge closet, dragging me with her. When she found what she was looking for, a big box, she sat me down on a stool. "Now, I was saving this for Nudge when she got married, but this is urgent." Estelle took the top off to reveal a very, very puffy wedding dress. It was Cinderella-ish. The torso was ruffled. The bottom was really poofy with little rhinstones and bows on it. Nothing too over the top or cheezy but not plain. It was beautiful.

"Oh, my gosh, Estelle. Your wedding dress?" I said in awe. She smiled and put the box in my lap.

"Wear it, honey. Go wow Prince charming," she said.

"I can't pull this off," I said, pushing it back into her lap.

"Yes you can and you will," she said. "Stay here." She went into her closet and got out a tiara and a mask. "I wore this mask on Halloween when I was your age. It would go beautifly with the dress. Now stand up and strip down. We need to fit this thing," she said. I did as told and an hour and a half later, the dress fit my every curve like it was painted there. I looked at myself in the mirror. I loved the way my black hair looked with the white dress and my pale skin looked like melted white chocolate.

"I love it," I said. "Thank you." I hugged Estelle, my true fairy godmother.

"Hey, mom, I-" Nudge barged in and cut off mid sentence when she saw me. "Ohmigosh! You look like a princess!" She wrapped her arms around me. "You're going to knock Prince's socks off." I hugged her back.

"Yeah, as Cinderella, not Jab. What if I'm not what he expents when he takes off the mask, if he takes off the mask," I said. Nudge pulled back to look me in the eyes.

"You're a dream girl, more perfect than Barbie. He'll think that for sure," she said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because I just do. Now stick up your chin. suck in your gut and give me a war face, solider," she said. I laughed and turned back to the mirror.

"This dress really something," I said, twirling around.

"I can't wait until I get it. It's just so pretty," Nudge said.

"Hey, what are you going as?" I asked.

"A bumble bee," she said.

"Cool," I said. I shimmied out of the dress and put it back in the box.

"This is going to be the best Halloween _ever_. Even better than the one where we ended up knocking on J-Lo's door. So much better," I said.

"So, back to my earlier question. What are we doing for your birthday?" Estelle asked. I thought for a second.

"Ice skating," I said. "I haven't been in a while and I bet my tu-tu is collecting dust."

"So true," Nudge said. "I'll get mine, too." We use to be in a ice skating class before dad died and we were champions. But then Cruella decided that I had more important things to do than skate in a rink, so she made me skate in the diner.

"Let's go get our skates," Estelle said. We gathered our stuff together and me and Nudge got into our tu-tus, which still fit us after 3 years. We didn't have to wear anything over them because of the ever warm California weather, even in mid fall. We rode to the skating rink, listening to the radio, whick was playing all my favorite songs, and when we got into the rink, the cool air washing over my bare back felt so good. We quickly paid and went into the rink. Me and Nudge were pros at ice skating, doing triple axels and double axels. A few people cheered us on. A few guys cat whistled at us.

"Baby, we can go nowhere but up," Justin Bieber sang. I loved this song. I was about to jump up for a triple axel when someone knocked me down from behind. They fell on top of me. God, they were heavy! I turned my head to see...

Iggy.

**Iggy POV**

I woke up the next morning smiling. I may just recently be in love with Jab, but I'd been in love with a girl from a Princeton chat for about 2 months now named Cinderalla224 and today was her birthday. I sat up and prayed that she would be awake. I texted her:

_Happy birthday._

Her reply came back a couple minutes later.

_Thanks. U remembered ^_^_

_Of course I did. I've had it marked on my calender 4 the past month._

_Awww. That's so sweet :)_

_So r you._

_You're getting gushy._

_Sorry :(_

_No, I liked it ;)_

_Really? _

_Yeah_

_Then how about u tell me who you r?_

_U first._

_Never mind._

_Lol_

_Man, how I would 3 to hear u laugh._

_Do u think we've ever met?_

_Idk. There are thousands of kids in our school._

_Cut it in half. I am so not a guy._

I laughed.

_It's still a lot._

_You'll have 2 work with much longer #s in Princeton._

_Touche. How about we make plans 2 meet?_

_Do explain._

_How about u meet me at the gazebo behind school at, say, 9 at the halloween ball?_

_Sounds good._

_C u there._

I layed back on my bed. "I'm going to meet her," I said to myself. If this worked out, I didn't know what I'd do about Jab. I texted Max.

_I'm finally going 2 meet Cinderella._

_What r u gonna do about Jab?_

_Idk. God, now I know how Bella feels :(_

_Lolz. Good luck dude. Ur gonna need it._

I sighed and covered my head with my pillow. This was so not good. Sure, I had 2 girls, but now I had to pick between them. I rolled over and decided to go out.

_The ice skating rink, _a smooth voice said in my head. It sounded like Jab. I looked around, startled. No one was there. I shook my head and got up, doing what the voice apparently wanted me to do. I ran out the door, fully clothed, and drove to the ice rink. I wasn't perfect on skates, but I wasn't horrible, either. When I was on the ice, I skated looking down and thought. Jab I've known for a day and I know her name and what she looks like and a little bit of her backstory. Cinderella I've known for 2 months and don't know what she looks like or what her real name is. But I know so much about her, about what she thinks and feels. I was tied tight between two girls, Jab and Cinderella, and I didn't want to lose either. But I'd have to pick. Maybe when I saw Cinderella, I'd know she was for me. Or maybe she'd be different in person and I'd go with Jab. I was so freaking con-

My thoughts were cut off by me knocking into someone. We fell to the ground, me on top of the other person. It was a girl in a pink back-out skating tu-tu. She had glossy black curls that I'd know anywhere. When she looked back at me, I was proven correct. Jab.

"Jab! I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention," I said, getting off of her.

"No biggy, but stop eating rocks, they're bad for you," she said and stood back up. I laughed.

"Actually, they're a healthy part of a balanced breakfast, lunch, and dinner," I said. She giggled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just here for the hell of it," I said. We were skating with no real destination. "Why are _you_ here?"

"It's my birthday," she said. "I'm turning 18."

"Oh, yeah, I heard from Angel. We're invited to your party next weekend," I said.

"She probably invited the whole damn school," Jab mumbled. I laughed.

"Probably," I said. "Knowing her, she would do it."

"Jab! Come check this out! I finally landed a quad!" Nudge called over to Jab.

"No effing way! Let me see!" she screamed back. She turned to me. "It was nice seeing you again, Iggy," she said.

"Ditto," I said. She skated over to Nudge. I sat out for a little to avoid hitting anyone else. When I looked up, I saw Jab and Nudge skating around, hand-in-hand. When they let go of each other, they each did a butterfly jump in perfect sync. They landed and skided to a stop. Then they took off again. They took each other's hand and did a really good death spiral, Nudge playing the role of the man since Jab was smaller and lighter. They looked really professional. Jab was about 1/2 a foot away from the ice. They looked like they had rehersed. Jab was soon brought up out of the death spiral and skated with perfect balance. She looked tired. She skated out of the rink and plopped down on the bench next to me.

"That was amazing! Where'd you learn to skate like that?" I asked.

"Before my dad died, he use to pay for Nudge's and my skate lessons. He wanted me to work at the diner, but only as I pleased. Cruella was forcing me to work, because there was no will and everything was given to her, including me. But now that I'm an adult, she can't say didly about me quiting." I laughed.

"Did you seriously just say 'didly'?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes I did, Mr. Judgemental," she said.

"I wan't judging you," I said. "Just commenting."

"Whatever," she said. "Hey, where's Max and Gazzy?"

"They didn't come. I just came here to think." I said.

"About what?" she asked.

"A choice," I said.

"Maybe I can help."

"No, I have to do this on my own. But thanks," I said. She smiled and got back up to go to the ice. She stopped at the edge.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I said. She leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Nudge and Fang like Gazzy and Max," she said. Then she gasped and turned around. Some guy was standing behind her.

"Boy, you better run," she said. I realized the guy had smacked her butt. The guy jumped onto the ice and skated away, followed by a very pissed off Jab. When she got a hold of him, she twisted his arm behind his back, threatening to pop it out of its socket. She said something I couldn't hear and the guy's face went pale white. He nodded and she let him go and skated away. Um, I don't think I ever want to get her mad. Ever.

"Hey, you're Iggy, right?" I heard a familiar voice. I looked over to see Estelle.

"That would be me," I said.

"Well, I'm just going to cut right to it. I know you like my baby," she said. "But if you break her, I'ma break you," she said.

"Got it," I said, getting pale and cold. And it wasn't from the cold tempature.

"Keep her happy, and I'm happy. She's my girl and I don't want her sad, not after what happened after her dad died," she said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I can't be sharing her business with other people, but if she wants to tell you, she will," Estelle said. "Now, come on. I do beleive Jab needs a skating partner." I smiled and got up, getting back on the ice. I looked around, but couldn't find Jab. Just then my phone buzzed. I went to the side and checked it. Cinderella.

_Hey, u._

_Hey._

_It's been ages._

_It's been 2 hours._

_All the same._

_Lol._

_What will u b coming as?_

_Huh?_

_The ball, stupid. Lol._

_O. Prince Charming._

_Haha. Suits u._

_What will u b?_

_Cinderella ^_^_

_And u thought mine suited me XD_

_I can't wait 2 meet u._

_Me neither._

_What if we've met?_

_IDK. I think I would have been able 2 tell who u were._

_What if it waz b4 we started talking on here?_

_Maybe. Idk. All that matters is we'll c each other 2morrow._

_Yeah._

_See ya then._

_K._

I flipped my phone closed. I knew I loved Cinderella. I also knew I loved Jab. But what happens if I pick one and not the other? Will the other get jealous? I don't think so. They both don't seem like the jealous type. The tempered type, yes, but not jealous.

"Hey," I heard Jab say from behind me. I whirled around too fast from surprise and fell flat on my butt. "Could you please _try _not to fall on the ice. You're going to hurt someone."

"I kind of already did. I fell on you," I pointed out. She giggled.

"Oh, yeah," she said. "I think I need to teach you how to skate."

"That would help," I said. She took me to the center of the ice.

"Lift one foot up and balance on your blade," she said. I tried and failed. "See, your foot is like a cat's tail. It helps keep balance. Move it to the opposite side you feel like you're going to fall on." I tried, to no prevail. "Esto no esta funcionando," she mumbled to herself.

"Uh, I didn't quite catch that," I said.

"I said, 'This isn't working,' in Spanish, dumby. Okay, get up and try again. This time, don't put your whole foot on one side. Just slightly over, like a tight rope walker uses her umbrella."

"Jab, time to go!" I heard a guy call. I looked at him to see it was Fang, Jab's twin brother.

"See you at school, I guess," she said.

"Okay, see ya," I said. She went to join her family. I sighed and closed my eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Jab POV**

I was seriously stuck. I didn't know which one I should pick, Iggy or Prince. I've known Prince for 2 months. I've known Iggy since middle school, but he never knew me.

"Hey, Jab, don't worry about it. You'll make the right choice," Nudge said, putting a hand on my knee.

"I hope so. But, either way, at least one and a half hearts will be broken," I said.

"Half?"

"Half of my heart belongs to Prince, the other to Iggy. One half will shatter," I said.

"Jab, you're taking drama into the real world," Fang commented.

"Oh, shut up, Tooth," I said. He stuck his tongue out at me. I gladly returned it. My phone rang. Prince.

"Do you guys ever stop?" Nudge asked.

"Oh, you're just jealous," I said and looked at the message.

_Hi again._

_Miss me already?_

_Yes._

_I missed u 2._

_I am sooo nervous._

_Me 2. I have butterflies._

_Ditto._

_How will I know it's u?_

_I'll be the one in the prince costume with a red rose in his hand._

_A red rose? Cute._

_Y, thank u._

_Prince._

_Yes?_

_R u in... love with me?_

The text took a couple minutes.

_Yes._

A tear rolled down my cheek and I smiled.

_Cinderella?_

_Yeah?_

_R u in love with me?_

_Yeah, I am._

_:)_

_3_

_What color hair do you have?_

_I'm not telling._

_Jeeze._

_I know._

_R u popular?_

_Nope_

_That knocks out all my friends._

_Yeah? And ur popular?_

_Yes, though I don't really want to b._

_Is ur dad still trying to get u 2 go 2 CSU?_

_Yeah, still haven't told him I want 2 write._

_Tell him already! Pretty soon, we'll b aplying 4 college and then it's 2 late._

_I can't stand up 2 him._

_Yes, u can._

_No, I can't._

_Listen, if I can stand up 2 my scary as hell parent, so can u. _

_Trust me, he's scary._

_No one is scarier than my parent. Trust me on that._

_I'll tell him after I meet u. I need u 4 strength, trust me._

_Whatev. Jeeze what happened to my prince in shining armor? Aren't YOU suppoed 2 b protecting ME from the dragons?_

_I suppose, but 4 now, ur my princess in shining silk._

_I 3 u._

_Luv u 2._

I shut my phone. "Prince," I whispered to myself. I knew I would end up choosing him, but I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that I'd pick Iggy, either. Boys were so complicated, no wonder I stayed away from them.

**Um, okay, I loved this chapter! It was so toxie turbie. Like, they're in the same building and they're texting each other, not knowing it's actually them and then they both think they have to choose between 2 people when they don't. I love it! I have no idea where I came up with it. Also, this is so cute, right? I mean, like, it's confusing, but it's cute! Also, I had to think if the names really good, and then I thought of the costumes and knew exactly what they were. Prince because Iggy secretly wants to go to Princeton and Cinderella because Jab **_**is**_** Cinderella. So, like, Review, please! I love you all!**

**Love,  
Jabby**


	4. Happy Day

**Hello! How are you? Well, here is Chapter 3, not including the intro. So, like I hope you all have seen the movie. It's really no fun if you haven't seen it. But if you haven't, there's a link on my profile for the playlist on my channel on YouTube. If it doesn't work, search "ravensgirl09", go to Search Settings, and my Channel will be "Mrs. Belicova" and the picture is a Baltimore Raven. Okay, B2B. This is the day of the ball. Yay! But it begins with her waking up, going to school, having classes, ext. So, READ ON!  
Disclaimer: I don't own A Cinderella Story or Maximum Ride, so... yeah.**

Happy Day

**Jab POV**

I woke up the next morning and stretched. There goes my happy day, flying behind me. Oh well. Maybe I'd have a good time at the-

That's when I jumped 10 feet. I remembered I was going to meet Prince at the ball tonight. I shot up and started getting dressed. We, unfortunately, weren't allowed to go to school in our costumes like we did in Kindergarden. I got into a t-shirt that said "Come To The Dark Side, We Have Cookies" on it with a monster holding a tray of cookies and a bermuda shorts. I stuck to plain black flip flops and went downstairs where Nudge was already getting her breakfast.

"Morning, sis," I said, going to get some Pop-Tarts. They were on the top shelf, per usual bad luck for me, and I had to climb onto the counter to get to that. I finally got it and climbed down, running straight into Fang.

"Jesus, where'd you come from?" I asked.

"Same place as you. Mom's-" I cut him off.

"Okay, shut it now," I said.

"What? I was just going to say stomach," hedefended.

"Sure you were," I said. He chuckled and turned to the fridge, easily getting the bread from the top of it. He took out two pieces just as I took the poptarts out of the plastic. We glared at each other and then raced to the toaster. I made it first.

"I win!" I declared, sticking my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and leaned on the counter to wait. I popped my cinnimon poptarts in and sat on the counter next to Fang.

"Are you still going to the dance as Zoro?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "Why?"

"Zoro's a zero," I teased.

"Maybe, but I'll make him look good," he said arrogantly.

"If your head gets any bigger, you won't be able to fit the mask," I said. "Let's let some air out." I grabbed the top of his ear and his ear lobe and pulled them away from each other, acting like he was a balloon that I was taking air out of. He swatted my hand just as my poptarts came out. I grabbed a paper towel and picked the hot poptarts up with my finger nails, placing them on said paper towel. I sat back on the counter, eating my poptarts as Fang made his toast and Nudge ate her cereal.

"Hey, guys," Estelle said as she came down into the kitchen.

"Morning," we said in unison. She went to make herself a cup of coffee. I checked the time.

"School awaits," I said, hopping down from the counter.

"Have a good day," Estelle said.

"As good as it can be," Nudge said as we walked out. I hopped on my bike, snapping the helmet on my head and peeled out, followed by Nudge and Fang. My helmet wasn't very lumpy, like a bike helmet. It was stylish, black and shiny with my name on either side in pink cursive. But my hair didn't dare get helmet hair. It knew better than that. When I got to school, I scanned the parking lot for a space. There was one that I started to pull up to, but, of course, Tess had to steal it.

"Damnit," I muttered to myself as I went farther back, finally finding a spot it was kind of far, but I could walk it. When I got to school, I was nearly trampled by Angel.

"How's it been? Kill anyone while I was gone?" she joked.

"Angel! You're better early! And just in time for the dance! I didn't want to go without you," I said, hugging her back. She was about 3 or 4 inches taller than me, but, then again, who here isn't taller than me?

"Yeah. So, here I am. What are you going to be?" she asked as we twined fingers and started walking.

"I'm not telling," I sung.

"Damn. It must be good," she cursed. Nudge came and hugged Angel, and then twined fingers with her.

"You got better early?"

"Yeah. Good immune system," Angel joked.

"What are you going to be going to the dance as?" she asked.

"An angel, of course," she said.

"Oh, yeah. Duh," Nudge said, wacking herself on the head. Fang came and twined fingers with me, completing out chain link.

"Hey, Fang, are you still going as Zoro?" Angel asked.

"Yes, and if you're going to say Zoro's a zero, Jab beat you to it," he said.

"No, I was just wondering," she said.

"Jabrielle and Fang Mercy, please report to the main office. Jabrielle and Fang Mercy, please report to the main office. Thank you," the principle, Mrs. Long said over the intercom. We said bye to Angel and Nudge and headed toward the main office. Most people had no idea who we were, so there were little stares and looks in our direction. As we entered, I felt my face morph into an evil glare. Cruella was there, as mean and fake looking as ever and I just couldn't help it.

"Mr. and Ms. Mercy, it is understood that you left home," Mrs. Long said.

"Yes, that's true," I said. "And now we're 18. We don't belong to anyone."

"I understand that. But your step-mother insists that you had no right?" It came out as a question.

"Cruella, we do have the right. You didn't come get us while we were 17, so now we're officially adults and can live as we please," I said in a monotone to Cruella.

"But you still belong to me," she protested.

"Um, no we don't. I suggest you get your ears checked, because I just said that we belong to no one," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"Your father's will left you to me!" she exclaimed. Speaking of the will, I still had it in my bookbag. I pulled it out and read it over.

_If I pass at my early age, I'd like to first say, I love you to my family. You made my life worth living. I would like to give everything, my house, my money, the diner, my everything, to my children, Fang and Jabrielle. I know they can't do much with them, because they are only teenagers, but you I know you can handle yourselves well._

I stopped reading. My head shot up to glare at Cruella. Fang took the will from my hands and read it. He was soon glaring at Cruella, too, who was loosing the color inn her plastic face. Fang gave the will to Mrs. Long. When she read it, she looked at Cruella in disbelief.

"Mrs. Mercy, have you seen this?" she asked.

"I've never seen my husband's will before," she pleaded her case.

"But, isn't this your signature at the bottom?" She held it up and showed it to us.

"I-I-I," she stuttered. _Gocha, _I thought smugly. Me and Fang crossed our arms over our chests at the same time, looking at Cruella expectantly.

"Well?" we asked her, edging in closer to hear the reply we knew we wouldn't hear.

"Mrs. Mercy, if you have seen and read and _signed_ this will, I have no choice but to call the police," Mrs. Long said. She headed over to the phone and dialed the local police. "You two are free to go," she said to us. We nodded and went back out to the hall. Then stopped dead in our tracks as we realized what just happened.

"We have the house," I breathed.

"And the money," Fang added.

"And the cars," I added.

"And the diner," he finished. I felt on the urge of happy tears. We turned to each other with big, goofy grins on our faces. We hugged, him picking me up off the ground and stinning me.

"Can you beleive this?" I asked. "Everything is _ours_. All ours."

"Guys! What's with the happy moment?" Angel called as she and Nudge came over to us.

"We're rich!" I exploded.

"Huh?" Nudge asked.

"Dad's will. We never read it. Turns out he left _everything _to us," I said.

"Everything? The diner? The money? The house? The cars?" Angel asked.

"That's the definition of everything," I said. They squealed and hugged us. We hopped around in circles, laughing.

"You know what's just the cherry on top?" I asked.

"What else could there possibly be?" Angel asked.

"Crualla had hid the will, making a fake one to give the lawyer so that she got everything. And now the police are coming!"

"So, she's getting arested?" Angel asked.

"Maybe, but there will be punishment," I said. "Whether it's the police giving it, or me."

"Hey, don't count me out," Nudge said, cracking her knuckles.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I said.

"So, does this mean we're moving back in?" Fang asked.

"I don't know," I admitted. "It's our house, so I guess so."

"What do you think will happen to Cruella?" he asked.

"We can kick her out of the house, and her devil children. They can find an apartment." We all looked at each other and then burst out laughing. We said bye to each other and headed to our separate classes.

"Hey, Jab!" I heard Iggy call from behind me. I turned around to see him jogging in my direction.

"Hey, Iggy," I said.

"What was up in the office?" he asked.

"Nosie much?" I joked. "My dad's will was read over for the first time, except for Cruella, and her name was on the witness line. My and Fang own everything. The diner, the house, the money. The whole 9 yards." He grinned.

"That's great!" He hugged me and I froze. What the... But I hugged him back. He smelled like... a summer breeze. He pulled back and smiled.

"Well, see you later," I said. He nodded and we went our separate ways. The entire day was full of anxiaty from everyone about the dance. My last period teacher, Mr. Davids, said that they needed me in the office again. When I got there, there were 3 police officers, a lawyer looking guy, Cruella, and Mrs. Long. Fang was there, too.

"Hello, Ms. Mercy," the lawyer guy greeted, offering a hand. I shook it. "Will it be okay for us to take you all downtown?" I nodded and they loaded us into cop cars. Thank God me and Fang were in a separate car than Cruella. When we got to the police station, they let us out and we walk in with our arms linked. It was a regular old police station, with the front desk kind of like a box shape and some waiting chairs in the front room. They took all 3 of us to the back into a room that held a round fake wood table. Me and Fang sat on one side, an officer on each side of us, the lawyer on the other side of the officer next to me and Cruella in the last seat.

"Okay, let's get started," the lawyer said. "I am Lawyer Joseph Brown, and I am here to discuss the case of your father's will. Now, I understand that after his passing, the will gave the house, money, cars, and diner to Mrs. Mercy, but the one discovered today states that you two inheret them. Is that true?"

"Yes, sir, it is," I said.

"Mrs. Mercy, what is your defense?"

"Well, I have never seen that will before," she stated. "I most definately didn't forg my husband's will so that I could get all of the wealth." _Confession! _I thought.

"Never said you did," me and Fang said together in a sing-song voice.

"Oops," she said.

"Well, that was a clear show that you _did_ forge your husband's will so you could get all the wealth. I think this meeting is over. Fang, Jabrielle, would you like to do the honors?" We smiled and cleared our throats.

"Meeting ajurned," we said.

"Wow, this has got to be the shortest meeting I've ever done," Lawyer Brown mused. I giggled.

"So, what's her punishment?" I asked.

"Well, she could either A) do 100 hours of comunity service at the diner, or B) spend 6 months here." He looked at Cruella.

"I'll take comunity service," she groaned. Meand Fang high fives high fived under the table. Yes! We were her boss!

"Okay, you start tomorrow. Be there," I said mischivously. She glared at me.

"Don't you dare try to touch us," Fang warned. "You wouldn't want to get anymore hours, would you?" We were full of glee. They escorted us back to the school. The parking lot was empty. Before they left, I stopped them.

"Wait. You still have all the credit cards. Hand 'em over," I said the Cruella. She handed me her purse. "And you don't live with us anymore. But we'll call to get you an appartment." She madea face of pure discust that I just had to laugh at. As I walked to my bike, I looked at the time. Ahh, damn. 4:46. We went to Estelle's house. I knew Nudge will have already told her. As soon as we walked in, we were tackled to the ground by Estelle, Jim, and Nudge.

"Okay, we love you guys so much, really we do," I started.

"But get off us!" Fang finished. They laughed and got up, hauling us up with them.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Estelle gushed. "Did you find out what she'll be doing?"

"Well, she'll be doing 100 hours of comunity service at the diner," I said.

"So we're the boss," I said.

"Okay, so, I guess you're moving back to your house?" Estelle guessed sadly.

"Yeah, but not just yet," I assured her. "Come on, you guys need to help me with my costume." They towed me upstairs into Estelle's closet once again. I shimmied into the dress, getting it on easily. When I had it on, they sat me down in front of a mirror, getting to work.

"Okay, so, hair," Estelle said. "You're definately not blond, and your hair isn't long, so what shal me do?"

"How about taking the curling her hair limply, so it looks a little longer, and then putting the tiara a centimeter behind the part of her bangs. Her feather bangs should be curled to the left." Estelle nodded slowly.

"That'd be nice," she said. "Let's get started." They did my hair quickly, but carefully. I had my eyes closed. When they finished, I opened my eyes. My hair was curled looser than usual, with my light feather bangs tilting towards the left, like Nudge had said, and the tiara was at the front, just behind my bangs. I loved it.

"Very royal, yet really cute. I love it," I complimented their work.

"Thank you," Nudge said. "Now makeup." They applied simple makeup, blush, eyeliner, red lipstick, and shadowy looking eye shadow. It was cute. When they finished, I stood up. I look amazing, I had to admit. Not to sound to full of myself.

"Wow, guys. You did an awesome job. I'm lucky to have you as my stylists," I said. They smiled and hugged me.

"You look... gorgeous," Nudge said.

"You really do," Estelle agreed. "We're so good it's scary." I laughed and hugged them again. When we pulled back, I slipped my mask on, the elastic band hidden by my curls.

"Hey, Estelle, can you tie my- whoa!" Faang exclaimed as he walked in. "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

"Shut up, Fang and come here so I can tie on that stupid mask," I laughed. He rolled his eyes and let me tie the mask on his head. His costume was the classic Zoro, black cape, black slacks, black mask, black dress shirt. I had to admit he looked good.

"Okay, Zoro, go do whatever it is Zoros do," I shoed him. "Nudge has to get ready." He rolled his eyes and left out. Getting Nudge ready was easy, staightening her uber-curly hair, slipping the antennas on just right so that the headband part wasn't showing, and then putting on her makeup, yellow eye shadow and pink lipstick. Her dress was super short with black puffy lace at the torso was, no duh, spriped black and yellow and it was strapless with a black bow at the neck line. She also had a black studded mask with it.

"HAWT! With a capital H-A-W-T," I aproved. She grinned.

"I really look good?" she asked.

"Above and beyond," I assured her. We linked arms and went down stairs where Jim, Fang, and Angel were.

"When'd you get here?" I asked Angel.

"10 minutes ago," she said, sounding in a daze. "You look... gorgeous. I pale in comparison."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," she assured. I smiled and hugged her. She was wearing a white dress that hugged her curves and ended above her knee. She had a fuzzyhalo on a head band and wings to match. She looked gorgeous, per usual for her.

"You look heaven sent," I complimented her. She grinned.

"You think? It's not too much?" she asked.

"Nope. It's perfect," I said. We all headed to the door, but Jim stopped us.

"Pictures," he stated simply. We shrugged and posed for out pictures. You could hardly tell who me, Nudge, and Fang were. We all had on a mask. Angel was the only one without a mask. We were taking Fang's convertible, him driving, me in shot gun, and Nudge and Angel in the back. We drove to the school listening to Fang's iPod. We were singing crazily along to "Fer Sure" by Medic Droid when we got there.

"No jkjkjk lololol," we sung. "I love your fucking makeup," I pointed at Nudges face, "Oh, my God, I love your hair," Angel picked up one my curls, "Is that a new tattoo?" I poked Fang's upper arm, "Did that peircing fucking hurt?" Nudge pinched Angel's ear lobe between her index finger and thumb. "No jkjkj lololol!" We were in hysterics as Fang turned of the car and we climbed out of the car. I was stumbling in my silver buckle up stilettos. They were cute, and hardly covered any of my were four straps, two together and the other two together, and they crossed to hold it on my foot at the front and then there were another four in the same style, only longer and crossed over the front of my ankle and ended in a buckle on the side of my ankle. **(Horrible description, I know. They're on my profile.) **Nudge had on yellow peep toe stilettos with black polka dots that would have looked tacky any other day. But with her costume, it was perfect. Angel was wearing white peep toe wedges. They were Chanel, wouldn't ya know it. There were two crossed C's in black rhinstones on each one. We walked to the school hand in hand. When we got inside, I was dazed. They had transformed this place from a school to a night club full of ghosts and goblins and princesses and ever fish. There was a plain staircase that usually led down to the main area. It had vines twining down it with black roses on it. Strobe lights were flashing everywhere. I suddenly got the gitters, you know, like what you get before your first little league game or before a big preformance. I stopped in the shadows.

"What's up, Jab?" Angel asked, concerned.

"Go down without me. I'll be down soon," I said. They looked confused, but went down first. I closed my eyes and dad apeared in my mind.

_Honey, go. Go see the boy you know you love, _he urged me.

"But I'm scared," I whispered.

_Scared of what? Of someone who loves you for you are, never mind the fact he doesn't know who you are? _he questioned. He had a point there.

"Good point," I said with a wry laughed.

_That's my girl. Remember, never let the fear of striking out..._

"Keep you from playing the game," I whispered. I grinned a big, toothy grin as I got a huge confidence boost. I stuck out my chest, straightened up, and started to walk out of the shadows. And then my phone buzzed from where it was clipped with my iPod on the buckle of my shoe. I picked it up. A text from Estelle.

_Be home by 12pm, hun. The men will be here to finalize that you own the house. Tell Fang._

I blew out an exasperated breath through a small hole I made between my lips and aimed it upwards, blowing my bangs up.

"Great," I whispered to myself as I set an alarm to go off at 12 pm. I took a breath and straightened up again, chest out, back straight. I stepped out and to the top of the stairs and winced when someone shined a spotlight on me. All eyes turned to me and I heard a few gasps. I smiled at the grand entrance and slowly decended the steps like the princess I appeared to be. Eyes stayed locked on _moi_. I felt so important and pretty. My tiara gleamed in the light. When I got to the bottom, Nudge and Angel twined fingers with me and we walked away as the spotlight turned off of me and people went back to their own business.

"Excuse me?" someone asked from behind us. We turned to see Gazzy. He had on a black cape that was burgandy on the inside with a cross around has neck on a burgandy ribbon. He had on a black vest with Medevil looking buttons and a white shirt underneath. He had on plain black slacks and black loafers. He was Dracula, I realized with a start.

"A blond Dracula. I like it," Nudge said, a half smirk on her face.

"Would the bumble bee like to dance?" he asked her. Nudge's big brown eyes got bigger and she looked at me. I grinned and shoved her toward him. She stumbled in her heels and he caught her. Plan Nudge and Gazzy, achieved.

"S-Sure," she stuttered as he stood her up.

"Cool." he took her hand and her grinned like an idiot as he led her toward the dance floor. My and Angel turned to each other and squealed.

"Girls," Fang scoffed. I glared at him. He was unfazed.

"Um, hey," someone said, again, from behind us. We turned-again-to see Max with a sheepish grin on her face. She was dressed as a Chinese Doll, with a super short sky blue kimono and a fan in her right hand. Her makeup was red lipstick, blue eye shadow, and blush, which gave her a doll look.

"Hey, Max," I said.

"Um, would you like to dance?" she asked Fang. He grinned like a fool.

"Go!" I whispered to him.

"Don't have to ask me twice," he said to Max, going to her side and taking her hand. She grinned, all shyness gone, and they went to the dance floor, leaving me and Angel. She looked like she wanted to go somewhere.

"Go ahead," I said.

"What?"

"Go find Sam. I know you want to." Sam was her boyfriend of 2 years. She grinned.

"Sure you'll be okay?" she asked.

"Yes. I've got a prince to meet," I said. She nodded and went off to find Sam.

"And then there was one," I sighed. I headed to the back door that led to the gazebo. There was a path lit up to it in the dark, twinkle lights giving the path an enchanted look. The gazebo looked amazing. It had twinkle lights on the top and on the beams. Also, white roses twined down the beams, making it, like the path to it, look enchanted and amazing. As I stepped up the couple steps to it, I notice no one was there. No one except...

Iggy.

And he was dressed as a prince.

And he had a red rose in his hands on his lap!

_Oh, my God! Oh, my God! I'm going to pass out! _I thought. I stopped dead in my tracks as I looked at him. He hadn't noticed me on the steps.

"Iggy Fraiser?" I whispered. His head shot up and his sky blue eyes widened.

"Cinderella?" he asked.

"Yeah," I breathed as I took the last step up onto the gazebo. He frowned.

"Oh, come on. You had to go with the mask!" he exclaimed. I giggled.

"I wasn't sure how you'd like me if you knew who I was, so I wanted to make sure I was prepared," I said. He sighed and stood up. We walked to each other, meeting in the middle of the gazebo. He toucked my face.

"I swear I've seen those eyes," he mused.

"Have you now?" I joked.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Cinderella," I answered simply. He groaned.

"Oh, come _on_! You know who I am," he said.

"And I've had a crush on you for a while," I said. "But I don't think you like me back."

"Doubt that," he laughed.

"We'll see," I sung.

"Whatever." He grinned and leaned down, placing his lips softly on mine. I froze, surprised. But then I wrapped my arms arround his neck and kissed him back. His arms went around my back, high up to my exposed shoulder blades. When we pulled back, I smirked.

"I'm still not telling," I said. He glared at me playfully and took my hand and led me over to the bench. He sat down and pulled me down onto his lap, my feet coming off the ground. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"If I guess right, will you tell me?" he asked.

"Maybe," I said.

"Give me... 20 questions," he requested.

"Make it 10," I limited.

"No lower than 15," he dealed.

"Fine," I said.

"Low-fat, low-cal latte or a Big Mac?" he asked. That's odd.

"Big Mac. Why?" I asked, one eye brow cocked up.

"I like a girl with an appetite," he said. "And you just knocked out half the girls I know."

"Okay, next question."

"Um, let's see. How many siblings?"

"One."

"How many general friends do you have?"

"General?"

"You don't have to be close to them."

"Okay, um, eight," I admitted sheepishly. "Including you, Gazzy, and Max."

"Well, that's a shock. I know you said you weren't popular, but..."

"Okay, next question."

"What kind of music is your favorite?"

"That's a hard one," I said. He grinned.

"That's what she said," I said, trying not to shake with laughter he was holding in. I punched his arm.

"Oh, shut it," I snapped. I knew he saw the playfulness in my eyes. "And the answer is... ugh, I can't pick one genre. Can I say an artist instead?"

"Sure." He shrugged.

"Jason Derulo by a long shot," I said. He smiled.

"Wow. Most girls like that prissy crap like Miley Cyrus and Brittany Spears and Maddona."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I like them, too. You should hear me belt out 'Like A Virgin' in the shower," I laughed. He cracked up.

"Okay, um, next question. Do you live with your parents?" That struck a nerve.

"No. They're... dead," I choked. His arms tightened around me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad," he soothed, smoothing down my curls.

"No, it just strikes a nerve a bit, but I'm a big girl in big girl panties," I joked. He laughed, but I could tell he was still worried. I suddenly remembered that I needed to tell Fang that we needed to be home by midnight. I whiped out my phone and laughed when I looked at my wallpaper. It was of one of those good days at work, where Cruella de Vil wasn't there. Enzo had let me, Fang, Angel, and Nudge go to the back on our break and have a flour fight. The results were horrible. We had flour caked in our hair, on our faces, on our clothes. It felt discusting. We had had to wash it off in the kitchen sink.

"What's so funny?" asked Iggy.

"Oh, nothing," I said innocently. He tried to peek at my phone, but I pulled it away. "I'm on my wallpaper, so no lookies." He sighed and sat back as I texted Fang. With that done, I looked to him.

"How many questions do I have left? I wasn't keeping track," he asked.

"Ten," I said.

"Okay, lets see. What's your favorite sport?"

"Base-to-the-ball," I said. "You should see my trophy case at home. It's jam packed of little league trophies. I still practice, but I don't play anymore since my father died."

"Okay, I half expected you to say none of the above, since most girls only watch sports to look at guys' butts." I had to laughed at this.

"Yeah, that's true. But I don't watch it, I play the game," I said, remembering my father's life motto. _Never let the fear of striking out prevent you from playing the game._

"Okay, so, next question. Easter Bunny or Santa? Which one'd you stop beleiving first?" he asked.

"Oh, my God! They're not real! Oh, my God! When did this happen?" I asked, a really realistic panicked expression on my face.

"Oh, you still beleived in them," he said awkwardly. I laughed.

"No, I'm just kiding," I laughed. "Easter Bunny when I was 8 and Santa when I was 10."

"Okay, updo or down-do?" he asked.

"Down."

"Favorite movie?"

"Mmm, I don't know. Somewhere between Transformers and Vampires Suck," I admitted.

"Pick one," he said.

"Okay, Vampires Suck," I said. "I love, love, love a good parody."

"Okay, favorite TV show?"

"Jery Springer."

"Is it now?" he mocked.

"Yes it is. Moving on," I pushed. "Five more."

"Okay, will it count if I ask you to sing? On stage?"

"Mmm, I think I can make an exception," I said, smirking as I got off his lap and took his hand, dragging him back inside.

"Oh, and it has to be Cinderella by Cheetah Girls," he added.

"Sure. I know the lyrics," I said. I left him in front of the stage and went off to find my Cheetah Chicks, aka Nudge, Angel, and Jade. She may not talk much, but give her a mic and she's loud. I towed them onstage, telling them the song and why I was singing it. They nodded and told the DJ what we were singing. He laughed, but put on the instrumental. We walked to front stage, mics in hand.

Me: When I was just a little girl,  
My momma use to tuck me into bed  
And she read me a story

Nudge: It always was about a princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her  
And end up with the glory.

Angel: I'd lie in and think about  
The person that I wanted to be.

Jade: Then one day I realized  
The fairy tale life wasn't for me.

All: I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh, I will survive,  
Unless somebody's by my side.  
I don't wanna be no no no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

Me: Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants me for soul, heart, and mind.

All: Who's not afraid to show me he loves me.

Nudge: Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am.  
Don't need nobody taking care of me.

Angel: I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me.

Jade: When I give myself then it has got to be an equal thing.

All: I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh, I will survive,  
Unless somebody's by my side.  
I don't wanna be no no no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

Me and Nudge: I can slay my own dragons.

Angel and Jade: I can dream my own dreams.

All: My knight in shining armor is me.

Me: So I'm gonna set me free!

All: I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh, I will survive,  
Unless somebody's by my side.

All: I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh, I will survive,  
Unless somebody's by my side.  
I don't wanna be no no no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

All: I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh, I will survive,  
Unless somebody's by my side.  
I don't wanna be no no no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

The crowd erupted into cheers after we finished. We curtsied and started to turned away to get off, but they chanted "Encore! Encore! Encore!" We sighed and looked at each other.

"We have no choice," I mouthed. The nodded. We decided on the next song, another fairy tale-like one. We turned toward the crowd again and began singing.

Me: A dream is a wish your heart makes.  
When you're fast asleep.  
In dreams you will lose your heardaches.  
Whatever you wish for you keep.

Nudge: Had faith in your dreams and someday  
You rainbow will come shining through.

Angel: No matter how your heart is greiving  
If you keep on beleiving

Jade: The dream that you wish will come through.

All: Hey yeah yeah yeah

Me: Yeah yeah!

All: Hey yeah yeah yeah

Me: Yeah!

All: Hey yeah yeah yeah hey yeah

Me and Jab: A dream is a wish your heart makes.

Angel: When you're feeling small.

Jade: All alone in the night you whisper.

All: Thinking no one can hear you at all.

Max and Fang suddenly came on stage.

Max: You wake with the moring sunlight

Me: To find fortune that is smiling on you (Fang: Soming on you)

Fang and Max: Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow.  
For all you know tomorrow.

All: The dream that you wish will come true!

All: Hey yeah yeah yeah hey yeah.  
A dream is a wish.  
Hey yeah yeah yeah hey yeah

Me: When you can dream, then you can start.

Nudge: I dream is a wish you make with your heart.

Angel: When you can drem, then you can start.

Jade: A dream is a wish you make with your heart.

Iggy came up on stage and stood next to me as he belted out the next part. I have to behonest, I had no idea he could sing.

Iggy: A dream is a wish your heart makes.

Me: When you're fast asleep (Iggy: Oh, when you're fast asleep)

Nudge: In dreams you will lose your heartaches.

All: Whatever you wish for you keep.

Me: You wake with the morning sunlight.

Angel: To see fortune that is smiling on you.

Jade: Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow,

Max: For all you know tomorrow.

All: The dream that you wish will come true.

Gazzy climbed on stage. Goodness gracious, can this thing hold anymore people?

Gazzy: No matter how your heart is greiving.

Nudge: If you keep on beleiving.

All: The dream that you wish will come true.

Me: When you can dream.

Iggy: Then you can start.

Max: A dream is a wish...

Fang: ...you make with your heart.

Nudge: When you can dream

Gazzy: Then you can start.

Angel: A dream is a wish...

Jade: You make with your heart.

Me and Iggy: When you can dream, then you can start.  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart.

Fang and Max: When you can dream then you can start.  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart.

Nudge and Gazzy: When you can dream, then you can start.  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart.

Jade and Angel: When you can dream, then you can start.  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart.

The cheers were close to shattering all of our ear drums. I cringed covering my ears with my fingers. I was bowing when Nudge and Angel pulled me over.

"Iggy's Prince!" they whisper shouted at the same time.

"Exactly what I was thinking when I found out," I said and shruggged. They hugged me.

"See? You don't have to choose between him and him because he's the the same person as him." Nudge's words were a bunch of mumbo jumbo.

"Huh?" I asked, wrinkling my forehead in confusion.

"You were worried about having to pick between Iggy and Prince. Now you don't have to because they're the same person," she clearified. I made an O shape with my mouth.

"He still doesn't know who I am," I whispered.

"WHAT?" they whisper shouted again.

"Have you no ears? I said, 'He. Still. Doesn't. Know. Who. I. Am.'" I placed each word into its own sentence.

"We heard you, nimrod. Why won't you tell him?" Angel asked exasperatly.

"I don't know," I said. "Okay, I'll tell him whenever we go back to the gazebo." They nodded and I walked back over to Iggy.

"I didn't know you could sing," I said.

"Was it bad?"

"No, you sounded great!" I approved. "Have you figured out who I am yet?"

"No, still nothing," he said. "But I swear I've seen you before."

"You have," I said. "That counted as a question. Four left."

"Oh, come on," he whined, lip pouted. I laughed and kissed him. He melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist. Then I remembered we were on stage. In front of the entire school. When we pulled back, he put his hands on either side of my mask, taking a deep breath as he prepared to take it off...

And then my alarm went off.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I cursed loudly, bending down to stop it. "Zoro, Bumble Bee, Angel, we have to jet," I called. They nodded and we ran off stage. I swear I felt something fall off my ankle when we were going up the stairs, but I was too rushed to care. We ran out and to the car, reving the engine and peeling out of the parking lot.

"Shit, shit, SHIT! We're late! I hope they don't leave. Please don't let them leave," I prayed. When we got home, we sprinted into the house. We had long since taken off our heels and slipped on some crocks that were suspiciously in Fang's car. I'm not even going to ask. When we got there, there were two guys in suits there, sitting at the table and looking like they wanted to leave.

"There they are! I told you they'd make it," Estelle said to them. Me and Fang slumped in our chairs and Angel and Nudge sat in the living room and watched TV.

What a night.

**How'd you like it? It was great, was it not? Haha. I just recently discovered the song "A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes" by DCCoS (Disney Channel Circle of Stars) even though this is way back when Phil of the Future still made new episodes. It's the best song ever. The next chapter will be the dance, only in Iggy's POV. The singing was every person's dream, right? The entire main cast of Maximum Ride singing a Disney song. Muahahaha! Fang's here reading as I type and he hates me for making him sing a Disnet song from Cinderella. I'm just evil like that ):D !**

**Love,  
Ashley (I need a better name.)**


	5. Cinderella

**'Ello mellow! How's it? Here's chapter 3 in Iggy's POV. Just because I'd like you to know what's going through his head when he meets Jab as Cinderella but doesn't know it's her. She, of course, dropped something, but what it was, you have to find out. But you probably already figured that out. So, ENJOY!  
Discl- Never mind.**

Cinderella

**Iggy POV**

_She' not going to show,_ I couldn't help but think as I waited for the love of my life in the gazebo, flowers and lights twined around its beams. It was the perfect romantic scene, and I looked pathetic sitting in it alone in my prince costume, my red rose in my lap.

"Iggy Fraiser?"

The light, bell toned voice startled me so much, I nearly gave myself a whiplash when my head shot up to see a girl standing on the steps. She was in a puffy white gown, looking like a modernized Cinderella, with short black curly hair and deep brown eyes, framed by thick dark eyelashes and…

A mask. Of course she would put on a mask.

"Cinderella?" I asked, though I knew it was her.

"Yeah," she breathed, like she were surprised by something, most likely who Prince turned out to be: me. I frowned at her mask.

"Oh, come _on_! You had to go with the mask!" I exclaimed. She giggled adorably at my annoyance.

"I wasn't sure if you'd like me if you knew who I was, so I wanted to make sure I was prepared," she shrugged. I sighed, exasperated, and stood up. We started toward each other, meeting in the center. I touched her smooth, pale face gently with the tips of my fingers, looking into her familiarly deep brown eyes.

"I swear I've seen those eyes," I mused.

"Have you now?" she laughed, in a bubbly mood.

"Who are you?" I tried.

"Cinderella," she shrugged, smirking. I groaned at her stubbornness.

"Oh come _on_! You know who I am," I reasoned.

"And I've had a crush on you for a while." I had a feeling that "while" meant a series of years and I wondered how I'd never noticed her before now. "But I don't think you like me back."

"Doubt that," I scoffed.

"We'll see," she chirped.

"Whatever." I grinned at her, getting a boost and trying to convince her I'd love her no matter who she was. So did the first thing that came to mind: I kissed her. Just a feather-light touch of the lips, nothing deep or lusty, just sweet and loving and tender. She froze, and I wondered if I'd gone too far. But then she kissed me back, sliding her arms around my neck. My hands slid up to the top of her back, kissing her more directly, but still not trying to push her into anything. When we pulled back and she smirked, I already knew her next words before she said:

"I'm still not telling." I glared at her teasingly and took her hand, leading her over to the bench and sitting down, bringing me into his lap.

"If I guess right will you tell me?" I asked.

"Maybe." I had a feeling that that was the best I was going to get, so I took it.

"Give me…" I thought. "20 questions," I requested.

"Make it 10." She drives a hard bargain.

"No lower than 15," I dealed back.

"Fine." I thought of my first question.

"Low-fat, low-cal latte, or a Big Mac." She cocked a black eyebrow at me.

"Big Mac," she said slowly, like she was worried about my sanity. "Why?"

"I like a girl with an appetite." I shrugged. I hated it when girls starved themselves – Tess – to look "supermodel perfect". "And you just knocked out half the girls I know."

"Okay, next question," she urged.

"Um, let me see. How many siblings?" I asked.

"One."

"How many general friends?"

"General?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"You don't have to be close to them."

"Okay, um, eight," she admitted timidly. "Including you, Gazzy, and Max."

"Well, that's a shock," I breathed. "I know you said you weren't popular, but…"

"Okay next question," she interrupted.

"What kind of music is your favorite?"

"That's a hard one," she said, tapping her chin. And these were the moments I lived for.

"That's what she said," I smirked, holding in my hysterical laughter. She punched my arm so hard I was sure I'd have a bruise later.

"Oh shut it," she snapped, eyes soft and joking. "And the answer is… Ugh. I can't pick one genre. Can I say an artist instead?" I shrugged.

"Sure."

"Jason Derülo by a long shot," she said. I smiled.

"Wow. Most girls like that prissy crap like Miley Cyrus and Brittany Spears and Madonna."

"Oh don't get me wrong, I like them, too. You should hear me belt out 'Like A Virgin' in the shower," she laughed. I cracked up laughing.

"Okay, um, next question," I said once I got calmed down. Do you live with your parents?" She visibly winced, and I knew that I should have kept my mouth shut.

"No. They're… dead," I choked, closed-throated. I hugged her.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad," I soothed, smoothing her glossy hair.

"No, it just strikes a nerve a bit, but I'm a big girl in big girl panties," she said to lighten the mood. I laughed, but it was a little forced. She seemed to have to do something with her phone, because she pulled it off the clip on her shoe and giggled at something on the wallpaper.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," she said innocently and that's how I knew she was up to something. I tried looking at her phone but she pulled it away. "I'm on my wallpaper, so no lookies." I sighed and sat back as she texted someone and put her phone away.

"How many questions do I have left? I wasn't keeping track," I asked.

"Ten."

"Okay, let's see. What's your favorite sport?" I asked.

"Base-to-the-ball," she said, and I could tell she could put together a 2 hour speech discussing the rules of the game, every detail of Jackie Robinson's life, and every team that's ever won the World Series, plus the players that played in that season. "You should see my trophy case at home. Its jam packed with little league trophies. I still practice, but I don't play since my father died.

"Okay, I half expected you to say none of the above, since most girls only watch sports to look at guys' butts." She cracked up.

"Yeah, that's true. But I don't watch it. I play the game." She grinned from ear to ear.

"Okay, so, next question." I thought for a second. "Easter Bunny or Santa? Which one'd you stop believing first?" Her eyes widened in total and complete shock.

"Oh, my God! They're not real? Oh, my God! When did this happen?" she demanded, a panicked expression on her face. And suddenly I felt very uncomfortable.

"Oh, you still believe in them," I said. Awkward turtle.

"No, I'm just kidding," she giggled. "Easter Bunny when I was 8 and Santa when I was 10." I nodded.

"Okay, up-do or down-do?"

"Down."

"Favorite movie?"

"Mmmm, I don't know. Somewhere between Transformers and Vampires Suck." Interesting.

"Pick one."

"Okay, Vampires Suck. I love, love, love me a good parody."

"Okay, favorite TV show?"

"Jerry Springer." Another shocker. How long before she gives me a whiplash?

"Is it now?"

"Yes it is. Moving on," she pushed. "5 more."

"Okay, will it count if I asked you to sing? On stage?"

"Mmmm, I think I can make an exception," she grinned, popping up and grabbing my hand, dragging me back inside with everyone else.

"Oh, and it has to be Cinderella by The Cheetah Girls," I added.

"Sure. I know the lyrics." She led me to the front of the stage and left to go get some friends to sing with her. She soon after appeared on stage with 3 other girls. I recognized only one, Angel, who was dressed as, you guessed it, an angel. Then there was a black girl dressed as a bumble bee and a gothic looking girl in a gothic fairy costume, complete with dark purple swirling wings and a deep purple tutu. They told the DJ what they wanted to sing and after taking one look at Cinderella's costume, burst out laughing, but, nonetheless, the music started.

Cinderella: When I was just a little girl,  
My momma use to tuck me into bed  
And she read me a story.

Bumble Bee: It always was about a princess in distress,  
And how a guy would save her  
And end up with the glory.

Angel: I'd lie in bed and think about  
The person that I wanted to be.

Fairy: Then one day I realized  
The fairytale life wasn't for me.

All: I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh, I will survive,  
Unless somebody's by my side.  
I don't wanna be no, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

Cinderella: Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants me for soul, heart, and mind.

All: Who's not afraid to show me he loves me.

Bumble Bee: Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am.  
Don't need nobody taking care of me.

Angel: I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me.

Fairy: When I give myself then it has got to be an equal thing.

All: I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh, I will survive,  
Unless somebody's by my side.  
I don't wanna be no, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

Cinderella and Bumble Bee: I can slay my own dragons.

Angel and Fairy: I can dream my own dreams.

All: My knight in shining armor is me.

Cinderella: So I'm gonna set me free!

All: I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh, I will survive,  
Unless somebody's by my side.

All: I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh, I will survive,  
Unless somebody's by my side.  
I don't wanna be no, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

All: I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh, I will survive,  
Unless somebody's by my side.  
I don't wanna be no, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

Everyone, including me, erupted into ear shattering cheers. They curtsied and was about to get offstage when we started cheering, "Encore! Encore!" They sighed and looked at each other and Cinderella mouthed something. The others nodded and told the DJ their next song. I laughed when it came on.

Cinderella: A dream is a wish your heart makes.  
When you're fast asleep.  
In dreams you will lose your heartaches.  
Whatever you wish for you keep.

Bumble Bee: Had faith in your dreams and someday  
You rainbow will come shining through.

Angel: No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing

Fairy: The dream that you wish will come through.

All: Hey yeah, yeah, yeah

Cinderella: Yeah ,yeah!

All: Hey yeah, yeah, yeah

Cinderella: Yeah!

All: Hey yeah, yeah, yeah hey yeah

Cinderella and Bumble Bee: A dream is a wish your heart makes.

Angel: When you're feeling small.

Fairy: All alone in the night you whisper.

All: Thinking no one can hear you at all.

Max and a guy with black hair and brown eyes the same color as Cinderella's dressed as Zorro suddenly came on stage.

Max: You wake with the morning sunlight

Cinderella: To find fortune that is smiling on you (Zorro: Smiling on you)

Zorro and Max: Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow.  
For all you know tomorrow.

All: The dream that you wish will come true!

All: Hey yeah, yeah, yeah hey yeah.  
A dream is a wish.  
Hey yeah, yeah, yeah hey yeah

Cinderella: When you can dream, then you can start.

Bumble Bee: I dream is a wish you make with your heart.

Angel: When you can dream, then you can start.

Fairy: A dream is a wish you make with your heart.

I climbed up on stage and stood next to Cinderella as I belted out the next part.

Me: A dream is a wish your heart makes.

Cinderella: When you're fast asleep (Me: Oh, when you're fast asleep)

Bumble Bee: In dreams you will lose your heartaches.

All: Whatever you wish for you keep.

Cinderella: You wake with the morning sunlight.

Angel: To see fortune that is smiling on you.

Fairy: Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow,

Max: For all you know tomorrow.

All: The dream that you wish will come true.

Gazzy climbed on stage. Goodness gracious, can this thing hold any more people?

Gazzy: No matter how your heart is grieving.

Bumble Bee: If you keep on believing.

All: The dream that you wish will come true.

Cinderella: When you can dream.

Me: Then you can start.

Max: A dream is a wish...

Zorro: ...you make with your heart.

Bumble Bee: When you can dream

Gazzy: Then you can start.

Angel: A dream is a wish...

Fairy: You make with your heart.

Cinderella and Me: When you can dream, then you can start.  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart.

Zorro and Max: When you can dream then you can start.  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart.

Bumble Bee and Gazzy: When you can dream, then you can start.  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart.

Fairy and Angel: When you can dream, then you can start.  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart.

The cheers were close to shattering all of our ear drums. Cinderella cringed and then was pulled away by Angel and the bumble bee. They looked shocked and glanced at me, so I assumed they were referring to who I turned out to be.

"So, who's Cinderella, anyways?" Gazzy asked me, looking at her. "Like, her name?"

"I still don't know. She won't tell me."

"Dude, that's hard."

"That's what she said," I grinned. He rolled him eyes and walked over to the Bumble Bee as the three girls departed and Cinderella walked up to me grinning.

"I didn't know you could sing."

"Was it bad?" I asked.

"No, you sounded great!" she exclaimed. "Have you figured out who I am yet?"

"No, still nothing. But I swear I've seen you before."

"You have. That counted as a question. Four more."

"Oh, come on!" I whined like a little girl, bottom lip pouted out. She laughed and stood on her tip toes to kiss me. I practically melted, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. Then we both remembered were onstage inn front of the entire student body and pulled back, a bit embarrassed. I looked down at her and put my hands on either side of the mask, getting ready to take it off and then…

_I love to MOVE IT, MOVE IT! You like to MOVE IT, MOVE IT!_

Her phone went off and she yelled, "Shit, shit, SHIT!" loudly and she ripped her head out of my hands to bend down and stop her phone. "Zorro, Bumble Bee, Angel, we have to jet!" she called to her friends. And, just like that, they were off the stage and running up the steps to get to the main hall and get to the parking lot. Cinderella cast one last mournful look back at me before she ran away and outside. I frowned and ran after her, but stepping on something on the way.

"What the…?" I bent down and picked up a blue and purple studded phone case that said "Jab" in bright pink rhinestones. My eyes widened as I shook my head disbelievingly. "No." I took the iPhone out and pushed the lock button and the first thing I saw was…

A picture of Jab, Nudge, and Fang, huddled together for a picture of them at the diner covered in flour. "This is impossible." But it was happening. Jab was Cinderella. I was overjoyed, don't get me wrong. Just a little shocked.

"Iggy, what's wrong?" I heard Max ask me and I realized I was still frozen on the steps. I shook myself out of my trance.

"Look. This is Cinderella's." I handed her the phone. She gasped.

"Jab is Cinderella! This is great!" she grinned.

"Yeah. I'm just a bit shocked." She nodded in understanding.

"Well, don't just stand there like a log. Come back down to the party. You can't talk to her now since you don't know where she lives and you have her phone at the moment." I nodded and walked back down to the dance, looking through some of her contacts. I'm just very nosy. I found Fang's number first and thought that I could give Max his number. When I pulled it up, the picture assigned for it was the same Zorro that Max was with. "This just keeps getting better. I quickly searched for Nudge's number and when I pulled it up, sure enough, there was a picture of the same bumble bee Gazzy'd been with. I searched for them in the crowd and waved them over.

"What's up? And what's with the grin?" Gazzy asked.

"He found out who Cinderella was," Max said.

"Yes, but that's not why I'm so happy." I showed Gazzy the picture of Nudge and his eyes widened. "Nudge is the bumble bee? Wow, didn't see that coming." I nodded and pulled up Fang. Max's eyes widened so much I thought they would pop out of her head.

"And Fang is Zorro!" Max exclaimed. "That's just… wow."

"Okay everyone! Settle down!" Mrs. Long called. She was dressed as a psychic, a bandana tied around her head and a loose velvet dress draped around her, complete with huge gold hoop earrings. "That was quite the getaway, don't you say?" Everyone made their agreements. "Okay, it's time for the crowing of the King and Queen. Can someone hand me the winners?" The DJ handed her an envelope. She opened it up and then yelled into the mic, "Prince Charming and Cinderella!" My eyes widened and I was shoved up the steps. "Oh dear. It seems that Cinderella's carriage has turned back to pumpkins. She left. Do you think you could give this to her tomorrow?" she asked me, holding out two crowns. One was a standard king crown with the gold main part and a velvet top. The other was a dainty cubic zirconium tiara with various swirls and designs on it. It fit her just right. I smiled and nodded.

"I can."

"Okay. So, I'm just going to assume you know who Cinderella is, Mr. Fraiser?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Jabrielle Mercy," I told her. She nodded and handed me both crowns. I put one on my head and held the other one in my hand, breathing out a long sigh.


End file.
